


Adopted by Robin

by BladeOfOlympus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: ;P, Leo Robin punched Batman in the face the first two times they met him and that is Canon, Original Nonbinary Character - Freeform, Original Robin, Siblings, You heard of self inserts? This Is One Motherfucker, au. so much au. i don't know what's happening in the comic canon and i DONT CARE, batfam, what is a linear timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeOfOlympus/pseuds/BladeOfOlympus
Summary: There's a new Robin in town, a new Wayne. Now if only Bruce could get them to stop adopting villains and buying bad Superman merch.





	1. Chapter 1

Damian stood up when the Batmobile coasted into the Cave. It took a minute longer than usual for the door to be pushed open but Damian dismissed it as he strode over. Batman climbed out of the car.

"Father, I've been--" Damian stopped in his tracks, blinking at the kid Bruce was holding in his arms. They were scratched up and dirty, eyeing him distrustfully with pink eyes from halfway behind Bruce's cape. "Father. Who is that."

"This is Leo."

"And why are they here?"

"They got involved in a fight." Bruce explained , carrying Leo to one of the high-backed chairs the Batcave had. "I need to get the first aid kit. Don't fight."

Bruce glided off, and Damian moved to sit in the chair right across from Leo, frowning. After a few moments of mutually distrustful glaring, Leo spoke up.

"Batman is your dad?" They asked, voice raspy from unuse. Damian nodded stiffly.

"And let me guess," He drawled, thinking back to all the other kids Bruce had brought home, "You don't have a dad?"

"I have a dad." Leo frowned.

"Then why aren't you with him?"

Leo stayed silent, looking away. He noticed them rubbing their wrists, a multitude of scars crisscrossed over the skin. They weren't from a fight involving Batman.

"Ah." Damian said eloquently. Leo continued to adamantly avoid eye contact.

Bruce came back with the kit and let Leo take over with patching whatever scratches they had.

"Who were you fighting this time, Father?" Damian asked, to fill the silence and stop focusing on the kid. Bruce stared at him for a moment, then glanced at Leo, who's movements had turned stiff and mechanical. "...Father. May we have a private talk?"

Damian didn't wait for an answer, pushing his chair back and crossing over to a different part of the cave, far enough that Leo wouldnt hear. Bruce followed after a hesitant moment.

"I know you are going to tell me to not even think of adopting them, so--" Bruce started, only to be cut off by Damian holding up his hand.

"I wouldn't mind a younger sibling." He muttered, looking away darkly, like he was planning to mutiny against his own mind. Bruce, surprised, waited for elaboration. "I'm tired of being the youngest anyway, and finally I can teach someone the best way to be Robin. My way."

Bruce smiled.

"Thanks, Dami." He said gently. Damian huffed, then marched back over to Leo, who watched him approach warily.

"Who's your favorite superhero, since you're going to be here a while?" He demanded. Leo blinked a few times in shock.

".....Wonder Woman."

"They'll do." He informed Bruce. He shook his head.


	2. twitter debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu this is short sorry

After a month or so of getting Leo used to having so many brothers and a stable home, a new Wayne twitter account was created. @LeoWayne sat unused and ignored for about two weeks, until a single video was uploaded. It was simply tagged #WayneFam.

 

The video, which someone had very obviously been recording while trying not to get caught, started in the middle of Bruce slowly lowering himself to the floor of a living room. The recorder muffled some giggles as he laid down, expression blank. Tim appeared in the door, stopping short when he took in the scene. The giggles got a little less muffled at his bewildered expression.

 

"Dad. What are you--"

 

"Tim." Bruce interrupted. "What is a yeet."

 

The cameraman snorted and the camera dropped, cutting off as they burst into laughter.

 

@TimDrake, @damianwayne, @DicktheGrayson, and @jasonhood retweeted it almost immediately. Leo's twitter blew up, and it was only worsened later that day.

 

**@BruceWayne**

**@LeoWayne** you're grounded

 

**@LeoWayne  
**

D:

 

**@damianwayne**

rest in fucking peace leo  **@LeoWayne**

 

**@LeoWayne responding to @damianwayne**

rude bitch

 

**@BruceWayne responding to @LeoWayne and @damianwayne**

watch your language. now you're both grounded.

 

**@TimDrake commented**

LMFAO

 


End file.
